Sengoku's Jacked up Journey to America
by xxTemarixx
Summary: Here is Sengoku heading to America and all the bumps in the road! /Crack. OOCness/


Hello everyone. i decided to finally post this, it was made right after the my other crack story. This one stars Sengoku our favorite Lucky tennis player, and his journey to.. America.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Aladdin, Neopets, Romeo and Juliet, any cosplay skits, Naruto, Japanese Drama songs, Captain Crunch, Pokemon, Tenimyu, James Bond, Princess Princess, Final Fantasy, or Pirates of the Carribean.

Note: Thanks Sadist-chan for doing this! She owns like, half the story and we had a lot of laughs making this. We are so random aren't we? Well enjoy!

* * *

Now Sengoku Kiyosumi slept peacefully in the kingdom of Tenimyu.

All 19 Suns rose into the sky and Sengoku twitched to the sounds of dying whales. Annoyed, Sengoku got his lightsaber and went to the beach to shut the whales up.

After doing a magnificent job of shutting the whales up, he decided it was time to frolic away and traveled to America to do just that.

On the magic carpet(Aladdin) to America, Sengoku saw pink nymph and jumped down to say hi. When the pink nymph saw him he squawked and said, "Polly want a reeses, Polly want a reeses" Sengoku just looked bored and decided to ignore the nymph and go check out some girls who were partying on the beach.

When they asked him to join he said, "Mada Mada Dane" and then ended up getting shoved back into a brick wall. Never say "Mada Mada Dane to girls..." Sengoku noted and then decided to dress in short shorts and go buy some ice cream in Mesopatimia.

While in Mesopatimia he ran into Captain Crunch(The cereal guy..) who told him to, "Eat more cereal" because he was "a potato" and Sengoku did just that while messing with Akutsu the whole time. Akustu was angry because Sengoku was a moron and that little brat named Horio kept glomping him. While Akutsu was flicking the brat off him Sengoku trotted away casually.

A Usul(A Neopet) came and swept Juliet(Romeo and Juliet) of of his feet all the while the music to Beethoven's 5th was playing in the background.

Akutsu was so "nice" he kicked Horio to Morocco, while Sengoku saw a pretty dinosaur buying a snow cone. He went to go talk to the dinosaur but the dinosaur twitched at him and skipped off to Brazil, which is halfway across the world...

Sengoku was sad but then went to visit the magic mushroom in the forest of BukiYama (Yamabuki, just split in half and rearranged) before getting on his magic carpet again and tripping off to finish his trip to America.

But before he could get to America, Sora the explorer(From and anime cosplay skit) showed up with her trusty sidekick Boots(Dora the Explorer) to stop Sniper(from the Sora cosplay, who is a box with a sniper lol) from Sniping!

Sengoku stole the Map from Sora and sped up his magic carpet of Miso Soup by feeding it the special mushroom that makes things go hazy so he didn't have to get shot by Sniper.

This haziness the carpet was experiencing was weird as it suddenly burst into an array of sunshine.

So Sengoku fell onto the Bermuda Triangle where he saw a horrible mermaid, and it was taking a bite out of a fish's head.

Sengoku was disturbed by this display of rational behavior and said to the mermaid, "That fish was so Unlucky!"

The Mermaid screeched and barfed at him, flinging the fish around. He looked down at himself and went, "So unlucky" because this was just messy.

Deidara(From Naruto) the fairy appeared and dropped a giant piano on the mermaid while he threw worms at Sengoku, who had just changed into clean clothes.

The worms then looked at Mermaid and started to dance like a orange on ecstasy!(Shiraishi ahaha love him)

Sengoku just watched in amazement at the worm's fabulantastic dancing. He felt so loved to be able to witness this fantabulous dance party.

The worms stopped dancing and quickly flapped like a duck on the sand.

Sengoku rose his butt because this was just so entertaining.

He then sang the song "Peach" from the Hana-Kimi Japanese drama and fell asleep on the beach wearing a revealing cheerleader's uniform from America, the place he still needs to arrive to.

The cheer leading uniform had sparkles from Germany with the theme music for James Bond playing in the background and a Game show going on.

All was quiet on the Bermuda Triangle except for occasional theme songs when all of a sudden Akutsu dropped from the sky wearing a Princess Princess costume(From the Anime Princess Princess).

Akutsu held up his pretty pink wand and said, "One, Two Three, lala" in a low,gruff voice.

Sengoku just laid there which resulted in making Akutsu very cold and pissed. But mainly cold.

He was cold because it was snowing so he decided to put on some swim trunks because Akutsu was awesome like that so he decided to leave on his fairy princess crown.

He bought the fairy princess crown at Walgreens because he was bored and just had to be a princess.

All of a sudden Pikachu(Pokemon) fell from the sky and used his water gun to kill eggplants.(Pikachu and waterguns, wtf?)

The eggplants cried, "MAMA" while the people around them went shopping.

So the eggplants got watered and went to die on Sengoku.

The smell was absolutely terrific as the eggplants died a fun death. Sengoku poked them and was named Monkey King.

So once The Monkey King was ready he got on his kangaroo named Spock and set off back to America somehow because he was able to escape the Bermuda Triangle.

Suddenly a flying frying pan came from the cloud! Sengoku was so bored that he fell into a 1 minute slumber.

1 minute later he woke up, and all of a sudden the Akatsuki(Naruto) appeared and bewitched Sengoku who was on his flying Kangaroo.

The One Wing Angel(Final Fantasy, Sephra's theme song) theme song was playing in the background as they appeared and then they posed dressed in leather.

Sengoku just drooled at Konan, who looked hot in leather. Konan bent over in front of Sengoku because he deserved to be taunted.

Pein was getting mad at Sengoku so he jumped over to make out with him and glare at them. Sengoku was so happy at what Pein was doing so he pressed a button that came out of nowhere to make a bedroom appear. Pein was beyond excited as he was pushed roughly into the bedroom by Sengoku who locked the door.

They ended up playing DDR because they were so unattractive to each other and this was just fun.

Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki listened outside the bedroom, while on the magenta flying Kangaroo, in their awesome leather outfits.

Pein won DDR because he was so cool and there was a floating pitchfork in front of Sengoku because Deidara the magical fairy who had appeared and disappeared, and left it there.

Outside the room, Konan and the Akatsuki decided to save a horse and ride a donkey so they did some hand signs and in a flash of glittery smoke they were gone, except for Pein, who is in teh bedroom..still.

Pein stayed because he and Sengoku were going to make moccasins because they were boy scouts. While making Moccasins, an Orc appeared and growled all the moccasins to pieces.

The two were so unaffected so they started making more moccasins at the counter the Orc named Tweeters was sitting at.

Sengoku started to talk Pig Latin while Pein kept working on his moccasins, "You are doing it wrong." said the Orc.

Pein and Sengoku stared at him before they smirked and then stood up when Captain Jack Sparrow(Pirates of the Carribean) appeared before them in a purple prom dress.

"Puri,"(Niou aha)Jack Sparrow said, taking a drink of his penal tea. Sengoku and Pein just played American Football while Captain Jack Sparrow went on ranting. about dresses.

They thought American Football was tiresome so they decided to play a children's card game.(Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged)

While Jack Sparrow watched in drunk entertainment, a giant eel fell from the hole in the sky and into his precious penal tea.

He was so annoyed at the giant eel that he made sushi out of it. Pein and Sengoku decided to name it Bobby before it was made into sushi.

Sengoku and Pein grudgingly ate the sushi, and Jack Sparrow scarfed it down in happiness.

When Sengoku decided it was time to head back on his trip to America so he sighed and said goodbye to Pein before posing and his magic carpet appeared to give him a ride.

Pein and Jack fell asleep, while Sengoku flew away on his magic carpet.

Things were going great for Sengoku before his carpet started to cough and sputter. The carpet started diving towards the ocean and Sengoku was lost at sea.

Sengoku hid in a shark and he could breath under water because was awesome like that.

The shark Sengoku was hiding in was annoyed and swam off. So Sengoku was left to sleep by himself. Sengoku was snoozing for 13.5 seconds till a giant octopus tried to eat him!

Sengoku ended up getting eaten because he was so unlucky and he was so bored!

Sengoku was pretty food in the octopuses stomach, until Superman(Uh, Superman duh!) came to save him!

Superman danced with Sengoku but they ended up twisting there ankles, resulting in failure at saving Sengoku.

So now Superman and Sengoku were helpless and stuck inside the octopuses stomach.

If only Tezuka could come help save them but instead they got the ice cream man!

So now Sengoku and Super man ate cheese flavored ice cream, but then they realized the ice cream man is stuck with them. So they killed and ate the ice cream man.

After the ice cream man had been eaten, Willy Wonka(Charlie and the Chocolate Factory)appeared and said, "Do you have a golden ticket" because it was Valentines Day.

Sengoku said "I do! Lucky!" while Superman used his Kryptonite powers and left. Sengoku was now alone with the pervert Willy Wonka in a room full of chocolate!

Willy Wonka inched closer to Sengoku. Sengoku was absolutely appalled!

Sengoku used his cool Tennis Skills to smack Willy Wonka.

Thankfully, Tezuka came to help Willy Wonka, NOT Sengoku..

Sengoku just screamed and made his way out of the octopus. After he found his way through the stomach maze he was finally out.

Tezuka's boyfriend Fuji appeared by a snap of his fingers and he made out with Tezuka while making there way out of the octopus.

Sengoku then climbed to the top of the ocean and skipped around happily before getting on his other magic carpet and heading towards America, again.

Tezuka and Fuji decided to teleport back to Japan and ignore Sengoku.

Sengoku was now passing over Mexico on his way to America when he saw a floating orb of rain!

The floating orb of rain disappeared below him because the floating orb of rain was dried up and ugly looking to Sengoku.

Sengoku forgot about it and kept going on his way on his journey to America.

He FINALLY got to Omaha(City in Nebraska), America. When he got there, he decided to get a room before anyone he may or may not know showed up. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky and Dan appeared with Minami following behind him.

Sengoku mumbled something something about sparkles and glitter before getting on a bus to New York.

In New York he saw ladies dancing with each other in a club owned by hiagdgas and was thrilled to see them.

Sengoku went right on up to the owner and said "You have some hot ladies here. Lucky!" before kissing the owner. The only problem was, was that the owner was a girl and Sengoku was in trouble.

The owner took out a pistol and shot Sengoku in the glutius maximus, therefore, this story has ended. Damn, that is too bad...

* * *

Well, here is another wonderful crack story! I hope you enjoyed this crackness and you are laughing you ass off. Thank you! ^_^


End file.
